<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gas Pedal by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291540">Gas Pedal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not that hard! Just put your hands on ten and two and push the gas pedal!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie/Sameer (Wonder Woman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gas Pedal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sami tried not to laugh at the absolutely panicked look on his boyfriend’s face. It was time to be encouraging, not teasing. <b> “It’s not that hard! Just put your hands on ten and two and push the gas pedal!” </b> </p><p>“Easy for you to say. I've got two perfectly good feet, and a bicycle that won’t blow up, why’d I let you talk me into this again?” </p><p>“Chief said you couldn’t. You decided you wanted to ‘show him.’” </p><p>“Why didn’t you talk me <em> ou</em><em>t </em> of this?” </p><p>“I believe in you, mon amour. Come on, one more time nice and easy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>